Kagune
''KAGUNE '"A Kagune is a ghoul's best friend. It is the only love it has. Use it wisely child; or you might justt end out losing it.."' ''' -Edward Chikotawa '' Ghouls have various abilities depending on their genes. One of these abilities is called a Kagune. This is their main hunting weapon and is a vital organ for any ghoul. This is a claw like weapon that protrudes from diferent areas of the ghoul's body, depending on which type it is. There are four main types of Kagune and they all help the ghoul in various ways. Most ghouls are born with one kagune, or a special type called a Chimera. This type is only to a certain breed of ghoul. In some rare cases, powerful ghouls are born with all four kagune. The most known ghoul with this ability is the leader of Anteiku, Yoshimura or commonly referred to as the Non - Killing Owl . He has a soft spot for humans, but unleashed his full power while fighting a large group of CCG. Sometimes, if a ghoul is a cannibal or Gourmet, it's kagune will grow into a Kakuja . This is known as a full - power kagune and has many different stages. ''THE FOUR DIFFERENT TYPES'' There are four main types of kagune as mentioned before. These types are: Rinkaku This type is also known as tentacle kagune. This refers to its long cone - prong like shape that closely resemble tentacles. This is a scaly type of kagune that come in many different colours, depending on your genes. A dominant gene colour could be something like red or blue, whereas a recessive gene colour could be something anywhere from green to orange. This kagune starts att the lower back, next to the tailbone and prongs out.`1 Rize using her Rinkaku kagune about to attack Kaneki. This is the kagune that Kaneki inherited from her by organ transplant. For more information on organ transplants and Half - Ghouls, see Half - Ghoul Rinkaku can be used to impale subjects, climb buildings and walk for you. It is one of the dominant kagunes. In some rare cases though, a ghoul can be born with both parents' kagune, forming a mix called a Chimera. ''KOUKAKU: '' This is also known as the sword kagune. This is because of its appearance. It starts in the higher body, close to the shoulder blade. It the coils around the ghoul's arm and forms a solid pointy tip, giving it a sword - like look. This kagune is a higher class of kagune and is used as a sword. Example of a koukaku kaggune. It is held n a sword - like position, leaving some space underneath for mobility and articulation. Just like all kagune this comes in many colours, depending on your genes, with darker colours as dominant genes and lighter, fairer colours as recessive genes. ''UKAKU'' This kagune is known as the Wings of Fire for it's distinctive fire like appearance. They are shown to be wings that allow the ghoul to shoot projectile at a subject. This can be useful for long term attacks and ambushes. This kagune starts at the back, underneath the shoulder blade and spreads out. The Ukaku that is shown here belongs to Touka. It only shows one as when she was young, her younger bother bit it off, claiming that she was to weak to be properly classed as a ghoul. For more information on Touka and Ayato Kirishima, see: Touka Kirishima Ayato Kirishima ''BIKAKU:'' This kagune is also known as the serpent. This is because it starts at the lower body and prongs into a tail - like kagune. Nishiki is most known for having this kagune. All colours are available and there are no dominant or recessive genes, so i is a thing to do with luck. Nishiki shown with his blue Bikaku. Bikakus can be two headed at the tip of it, depending on the power and genes of the ghoul. For more information on Nishiki, see Nishiki ''KAKUJA' A kakuja is VERY rare to come across. It can be easily obtained through various acts f ghoul on ghoul cannibalisation. If a ghoul was to live in a ward with a small human count, obtaining a kakuja wouldn't be too difficult as cannibalism would be common, and quite frankly, ok. This is Kaneki's Kakuja First Form. He obtained this after devouring Yamori. This is Yamori's Kakuja which he obtained by eatining many, many ghouls. CHIMERA In some very rare cases, a ghoul can be born with both of it's parents' kagunes. This rare phenomenon is called a chimera. It basically means 'mix' An Example of a Chimera.